Foreign Exchange
by Killian
Summary: A foreign exchange student is staying at the Kaiba's. She finds out who Seto secretly likes and tries to set them up. But it's not as easy as it seems for Seto and Joey seem to be catching on...
1. Arrival

I sighed and looked at the sheet of paper. It said all the normal stuff - what time I would arrive, where I would arrive. It gave some facts about Japan. Everything except for what family I would be staying with. I dug though my bag looking for the piece of paper, it was given to me at the last minute so I didn't have time to put it in a safe place.  
  
"Damn it." Where was that piece of paper. I put my bag down and started searching the contents of my pockets. Let's see; a piece gum, $5.75 in Australian coins, some hair ties and a crumbly piece of a paper. Finally - I opened the paper it had but one word.  
  
"Kaiba." So I was going to be staying with the Kaiba's. I stared at the paper again, willing it to say something useful like weather the Kaiba's had kids or liked dogs or something at the very least. So far I was going to be staying with a complete stranger.  
  
"Miss?" I turned around to a man in a black suit with a cold and serious look on his face. Please tell me you aren't Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"I am Mr. Kaiba's driver and I will escort you to his house." Thank god, and now I know something about them - they're filthy rich, not that I'm complaining.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~--~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"You what?' Seto Kaiba yelled at his little brother.  
  
"I signed us up for the student exchange student thing." Mokuba said quietly.  
  
"You what?" Seto said again, his vocabulary shortened down to two words.  
  
"It's not that bad," Mokuba went on. "All we have to do is house a foreign student for four weeks, it'll be good to have someone else around here anyway."  
  
"What!!" Now one word.  
  
"It's not as if you'd notice anyway - since you're always working all the time."  
  
"When is he getting here?" Seto asked, he knew when he was defeated. Mokuba was just getting back at him because he was always working.  
  
"She'll be here Sunday." Seto sat down and sighed, at least he had one more day of freedom.  
  
"Wait," Seto yelled after his brother. "Did you say she?"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
As the car drove up the driveway I became nervous. I hate that. But I almost forgot that when I saw the house - it was huge. But the keyword there is almost. The driver dude opened the door and put my suitcases down on the floor.  
  
"Whoa..." I said quietly while I stared all around.  
  
"So, you like my house?"  
  
I came back to reality and came faced to face with a guy about my age who had a look on his face as if to say he had better things to do than talk to me. "So, are you Mr. Kaiba's son?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me stangely. "Uh, actually it's just me and my brother." As if to verify his answer a kid came running up to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mokuba and this is my older brother..." He possitivly beemed at me. Mokuba glared at his older brother.  
  
"Seto." He said coldly, gee I feel so welcomed.  
  
"Ignore my brother, he's not good with new people." Mokuba said while still glaring at Seto. I looked at Seto waiting for him to retaliate but he just gave his brother a look as if to say whatever.  
  
"Come on," Mokuba said as he started walking down the hall. "I'll show you to you're room."  
  
"Maybe you'll be able to get my brother to stop working all the time," he said more to himself than me. Me, I doubt it. I'm more into talking and partying and work but since I was a guest I kept silent.  
  
"So," Mokuba said as we reached my room. "You're name is..." he paused to open up a piece of paper. "A-"  
  
"No," I cut him of, I hate my first name. "I go by Killian." 


	2. 1st day

I was in the kitchen the next morning looking for some coke or something with caffine - the best thing to wake you up in the morning.  
  
"This freakin house has nothing with caffine!" How was I supposed to survive two weeks?  
  
"Oh yeah, Seto doesn't allow me to have anything with caffine." Poor kid.  
  
I sighed. "Is Seto up yet? It's almost time to leave for school."  
  
"I tried to wake him up but it's impossible. He's practically always late for school." It's sad that the younger Kaiba has to take care of the older one. But there is no way am I going to be late.  
  
"Not today he isn't!" I got myself a glass of water, and left Mokuba confused.  
  
I crept into Seto's room. He was still asleep and he looked so cute too. I sighed and poored the cold water from the glass onto his head. Rise and shine Seto.  
  
The next thing I heard was yelling of words I care not to repeat. I didn't take any notice except for the fact that he had jumped out of bed showing me his Blue eyes white dragon covered boxers.  
  
"Nice boxers, Kaiba." I smirked then left the room.  
  
A few minutes later he came into the kitchen fully dressed. Mokuba went into shock.  
  
"How'd you do that?" he asked in awe. I don't know - it's just talent.  
  
"Come on Kaiba. Don't want to be late do we?" I asked dragging him out the door.  
  
"What's the rush? I could've slept for another 15 minutes." Seto complained.  
  
"Quit being such a whingeing palm." I said. He looked confused so I rolled my eyes and said. "Stop complaining."  
  
"Do you actually like school or something?"  
  
"No, but do you think I would give up a chance to flirt with hot guys." I laughed. "Like never!"  
  
"There are no hot guys at my school." Seto mumbled. I stared at him. That's a very interesting comment.  
  
"Do you know this for a fact?" I asked sneakily. He realized him mistake and walked into the school entrance silently.  
  
"So, do you have a Boyfriend?" I asked grinning wildly. School hasn't even started and already I've found something interesting. He glared at me and hurried off to class. Leaving me alone and having know idea where to go. Sheesh, what did I do?  
  
Right then I spotted a group of guys worthy of attention - anyways I needed to find someone to show me where the classroom was.  
  
I went up to them and asked them if they could show me where the classroom was. "Uh, sure." The blonde said.  
  
There was a girl with them. "Are you new here?" she asked. "I'm Tea."  
  
"Well, actually I'm an exchange student," I said. "I'm Killian."  
  
We started walking to class, talking as we walked. The blonde was Joey. The really short one was yugi. The brunette was Tristian. And of course the girl was Tea.  
  
As we entered the classroom Tea asked "So who are you staying with?"  
  
Seto was sitting down typing on his laptop. I nodded my head torwards him.  
  
Joey just about had a heart attack. "Seto Kaiba! You're staying with him! Are you out of your mind - he's the most anoyying person ever! You'll go insane."  
  
"Chill Joey-" I would have said more but I was cut off.  
  
"Anoyying am I, mutt? I don't really see how you can talk." Seems that seto overheard.  
  
"Of course you're anoyying, your such a smart ass too."  
  
"You've been looking at my ass, have you?" I tuned out from then on. They just swapped insults until class started.  
  
Of couse I thought it was normal until I caught Seto staring at Joey. I ignored that though, because I could've been mistaken. But when I caught Joey staring at Seto I knew it was no mistake. 


	3. A rumor

"So," I was sitting on the kitchen counter while Seto was getting something to eat. It was Saterday, and I had survived my first week of school. Though of course it felt like I've been here much longer than that. I mean, I knew all the gossip...  
  
"I've heard a rumor." I jumped of the counter and stole one of Seto's pop tarts.  
  
"And I'm supposed to care?" he asked as he glared at me for stealing his breakfast. It's kind of sad really. He has all this potential to become really popular but he'd rather work and be a outcast.  
  
I was still busy eating so I wasn't able to come up with a good comeback. Though as Seto left the kitchen I called after him.  
  
"Well it was about you....and a certain someone."  
  
Seto turned around to look at me and laugh. "It's not my fault all of the girls love me so much they spread rumors," He smiled sexily, or at least tried too.  
  
"It's not one of your fangirls. Well, at least not a girl." This was Seto's turn to act like an idiot which he did very well. He stared at me for a while. Once he regained his ability to talk, he started yelling at me.  
  
"...Well then it's a load of bullshit." He said angerly and stomped off to his room. I followed, he was not getting off this easily.  
  
He was working on his computer when I crept up to him and asked, "Don't you want to know who it is?"  
  
"No." He grumbled not taking his eyes off his work.  
  
"Really? Because I swear that you like him too," I said waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Then I think you're mistaken." And of course, he was in denial. But then what do you expect?  
  
"I highly doubt that..." There was no way I was going to believe that. I had to sit through a whole week of school watching Seto stare at him. There was no way he didn't like him, unless it was stare at Joey wheeler week.  
  
"Does the name Joey wheeler ring a bell?" He didn't answer and kept on working but the blush that was creeping onto his face told me all I needed to know.  
  
"So I was right." So Seto Kaiba actually likes someone... "So the Seto Kaiba likes Joey wheeler, they very guy he supposedly hates. How ironic."  
  
He jumped up and grabbed me around the shoulders. "You will never metion this again." He commanded. He was so serious that he looked kind of scary.  
  
I pushed him away from me. "Violent aren't we?"  
  
Then Mokuba walked in and took one look at him brother. "What's wrong Seto?"  
  
"Seto likes Joey," I said simply before Seto could even say anything. Then I realized what I had said and looked at Mokuba, waiting for his reaction. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out your brother's gay. Seto must have been thinking among the same lines for he was staring intently at his little brother.  
  
"I could of told you that." He said smiling. Seto and I just looked at Mokuba like we were idiots.  
  
"Seto does tend to talk in his sleep," he paused. "The name Joey has come up before along with some other things I care not to mention." He was good. Who know Mokuba could be so evil?  
  
Seto's blush was more that just a light one now. He looked ready to kill.  
  
I grabbed Mokuba. "Come on Mokuba let's leave your brother alone."  
  
Though I wasn't planning to leave him alone for too long...Let's just say I have a feeling that Joey will need a date to some event and that Seto will coinceidently be free. 


	4. The bet

Of course what I didn't expect was for that opportunity to come so quickly. To tell you the truth I was kind of stuck on ideas on how to get them together. Call it writers block if you want. So naturally I was happy when Joey said something at lunch.  
  
"Hey can I crash at any of your houses this weekend?" Joey asked pleadingly.  
  
"Why?" Tea asked whilst I stared at Joey, hmm could I smell the begining of a idea?  
  
"Parent's going out of town." Joey stated matter-of-factly after stealing my chocolate cake and stuffing it down his throat - what a pig.  
  
"You can-" I kicked Yugi from the table to prevent him to finish. He glared at me questionably. I'll tell you later I mouthed at him.  
  
"You can stay at Kaiba's." I said simply. "I'm sure he won't mind." Oh, not only won't he not mind, I suspect that he'll LOVE it more than anything.  
  
Yugi looked as confused as ever but didn't say anything. Joey looked wide- eyed at me.  
  
"His house his so huge I doubt he'll even notice." I held my breath waiting for his responce.  
  
"Alright," I breathed again, score one for Killian!  
  
Joey then muttered about having to finish his homework for his next class and walked off to the libray. God, does he ever do his homework?  
  
"You're trying to set them up aren't you?" Tea asked after he was out of sight. She was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"You caught me red-handed." I leaned back in my chair, my hands behind my head. "Guilty," I said dramatically.  
  
Yugi, Tristan and, Yami were staring at us with very confused looks on their faces. It's sad how guys are so clueless compared to girls.  
  
"Set who up?" Tristan asked daringly looking from me to Tea.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, I didn't really feel like telling his friends that he was gay. I mean even though he so totally was doesn't mean he shouldn't be able to tell his friends himself.  
  
"Uhhh," I stalled and looked at Tea for help.  
  
"Well," she started clearly not doing any better than I had. She swallowed. "Joey and Kaiba, of course."  
  
"What?" All three of them said at once.  
  
"Joey's gay?" Tristan asked. Tea and I merely nodded.  
  
"I knew it!" All three of them exclaimed together again. They looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Well, I kind of suspected," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Yeah same here," Yami and Tristan confessed.  
  
"So you're setting him up with Kaiba?" Yami recovered quickly and grinned wildly at me.  
  
"Yup," I grinned back at him.  
  
"Looks like you've got a lot of work cut out for you. Sure you'll succeed?" Yami teased. Of course I wasn't going to even let him suggest I wasn't up to the challenge.  
  
"I will succeed! I, Killian never fail." Well, call me a little overly dramactic, but hey I could never stand at being someone who'll give up.  
  
"Want to make a bet?" Yugi and Tristan were now getting into this, clearly ready to laugh at my failure. Well for your information I never fail... well almost never.  
  
"Yeah, name your price." Tea looked from me to the guys, obviously disaproving of bet. Sorry Tea but I never back down from a challenge so deal with it!  
  
"Two weeks," Yugi said. "If they're not together by then you lose, but if you need more time..."  
  
I glare at him. "Two weeks is more than enough time, I can get then together in one!"  
  
Tristan looked at me like I was crazy but just shook his head. "It's a deal then."  
  
"Yes, what do I get if I win?" Yami smirks.  
  
"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself, first you have to win. Though if you lose," He pauses. "Ever heard of cheerleader tryouts?"  
  
I flinch, how did he know? My very worst nightmare, being a cheerleader. Okay, okay that mainly has to do with the fact that back in Australia I tried out and, um let's just say it didn't go very well. Very and horribly embarrasing.  
  
"How'd you know?" Yami glances at Tea.  
  
"Tea!" I whine loudly. "I told you not to tell anyone!"  
  
I had told her about the... uh past events when she asked me if I wanted to try out for being a cheerleader, which the tryouts just happened to be - what do you know - in one week time.  
  
"That's a cruel and unusual punishment!" Wow, I actually remember stuff from my history class - now that's a first! I think that was the fifith amendment or something.  
  
"You're the one who made the bet." I sighed, he was right. Anyway it shouldn't be that hard, should it?  
  
When I got back to Kaiba's house after school I went to look for Mokuba and I found him in the kitchen drinking some of the coke that I had bought earlier - I just couldn't live without caffine and clearly neither could he.  
  
"You know that's my coke you're drinking, right?" He just grinned and looked up at me innocently. I smiled, I couldn't very well get mad at him could I?  
  
"Just hand me a coke, will you?" He reached into the fridge and tossed me a coke.  
  
"Thanks kid," He glared at me.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Rigggght, okay then.  
  
I ignored his comment. "What if someone was to come over this weekend?"  
  
"Like who..." The frown from his face disapeared as he seemed to understand what I was getting at.  
  
"But how'd you get Joey to stay here?" The kid seemed to under-estimate me.  
  
"I've already invited him," I said sneakily.  
  
"I'll convince Seto." Yes! Part 1 completed, now all I have to do is get them together. Yeah that should be no problem, no problem at all.  
  
Oh and please NOTE the sarcasim. 


	5. friday night

"You're such a cheat," I mumbled to Mokuba. We were playing on him playstation and he beat me for like the hundreth time.  
  
"You're just a sore loser." Too true, too true. Then again I'm also been waiting for Joey to get his butt over here and he said he'd be here an hour ago and he's still not here.  
  
"Don't worry kill, Joey will be here soon, he's always late."  
  
"Yeah well..." That will have to change, won't it? I restarted the game, and got ready to lose again.  
  
"Kid, never call me kill again. Got that?" If he called me that again I may just have to kill him. Ha ha, no pun intended.  
  
"If you stop calling me kid." Mokuba smirked and looked oddly like his brother - weird.  
  
"As if," He scowled at me but I simply ignored him.  
  
Just then the doorbell could be heard through the house. We both looked at each other and scrambled down the hall.  
  
"Remember the plan don't you?" Mokuba just rolled his eyes.  
  
"As if I could forget with you telling me every freakin second." I glared at him.  
  
"Language, Moki." I grabbed him and dragged him down to the hall, he walked way to slow for my liking. But he just smiled, happy about the replacement for kid.  
  
It was Joey at the door, of course.  
  
"Hey guys," He looked around the house in awe.  
  
We showed him to the room which may I add was just a few doors down from - what do you know - Seto's room. I wonder how that happened...  
  
"Dinner is in half and hour," I told Joey as Mokuba and I left the room.  
  
"Please don't be late," I pleaded even though I knew it was unlikly that it would change anything.  
  
"So," I said as we walked torwards the kitchen. "What does Seto like on his pizza?"  
  
"I doubt he's be hungry..." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Why? He'd be to busy staring at someone?" I laughed as Mokuba hit me over the head and stalked over to the kitchen.  
  
Mokuba was calling for pizza when I walked into the kitchen. The plates and stuff was already out so I decided to pay Seto a little visit.  
  
"Oi, Kaiba!" He jumped as I bardged into his room. I leaned over his shoulder and looked onto his computer screen.  
  
"So this is how you spend your time," On his screen was the game snake, a fun game but not something that I'd think Seto would spend his time playing. I thought he was more of a solitaire or poker player.  
  
"I just got tired of working," He mumbled as he closed or minimized all the windows on the screen.  
  
"Whatever," Yeah, right but I didn't bother correcting him. It's like they say - it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. Whatever that means, anyway...  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that your guest has arrived."  
  
He stared at me cautiously as if he expected a trick. What a waste of time. A trick from me? Never, I'm way to nice and innocent to ever trick anybody. Well, at least the nice part was true.  
  
"MY guest?" Well, in a way. "May I ask who it is?" I smiled as innocently as I could.  
  
"You have to ask?" He frowned.  
  
"You didn't..." I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"You'll just have to come and see for yourself, won't you?"  
  
He didn't say anything but he followed me into the kitchen to find the one and only Joey Wheeler. He was sitting at the table with Mokuba and they were both eating pizza like their lives depended on it.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for us," I glared at them but then I also pounced onto the pizza stealing two pieces away from their grasp.  
  
Seto was staring at Joey like he had never seen him before, or at least never seen him eat before. God he was such a pig. But I kicked Seto and he came back to reality.  
  
"Um, hey Joey," Joey looked up and looked suprised for a second. I don't think he's ever heard something so human coming from Seto before.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and gave me a look which clearly ment that he thought Seto was acting strange - either that or he was choking on his pizza. But I grinned back, I mean if Seto's going to begin acting like a human everything else should be simple, right?  
  
"Hey..." Joey paused searching for the right word. "Seto." Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Joey went back to eating his pizza and it seemed I was right for Seto wasn't eating, he was to busy STARING at a certain someone. Three guesses and the first two don't count - It was Joey. I'll have to tell Mokuba that later...  
  
I laughed silently and got a coke from the fridge. "Anyone want a drink?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey and Seto both said at exactly the same time, and I swear I saw Joey blush. Oh, this was sooooo much fun.  
  
"But there's only one coke left," Okay, so I was lying but it's not as if they'll ever know. Mokuba looked at me oddly for a second but then I think he got what I was doing.  
  
They stared at each other for a second but then they started yelling at each other - seemed they both wanted the coke real badly. Or maybe they just like yelling at each other, who really knows?  
  
I let them yell at each other for a while, hoping that they'll eventually stop. I looked at my inivsible watch and sighed.  
  
"Guys, it's only a coke." I held the coke in front of their faces. "If you don't settle this soon I may just pour it down the drain..."  
  
I walked closer to the sink waiting to see what they would do. I know I'm evil but like I said before this was so much fun.  
  
They dived at the coke even before I even got to the sink. Kind of scary really, I had to jump out of the way to avoid being killed.  
  
They tackled each other fighting for the can. Seto was spralled on top of Joey. Joey who had the can was trying to push Seto off of him but was unsuccesful. They were rolling across the floor making fools of themselves. Mokuba had to step into the hall so he could laugh.  
  
I grabbed the last piece of pizza and ate it whilst watching them fighting. I was putting the box into the trash can when I noticed something. The coke was on the floor near the fridge a good three feet away from Joey and Seto.  
  
Either they liked hurting each other which I highly doubt, or they were really stupid or they truly liked each other and just liked being close to each other. I snickered, probably the latter.  
  
I picked up the coke. "I wonder how the coke got here?"  
  
They both looked up at me staring at the coke. It took them a second to realize the reason in the why they were tackling each other in thr first place. Then they realized what position they were in.  
  
Seto was on top of Joey and if they were any closer they would be kissing. Seto blushed! Yes I'm serious, he actually blushed and all this time I thought he was incapable of doing so. Well, at least publicly.  
  
He got off of Joey and muttered something then walked out of the kitchen. Joey watched Seto leave probably still wondering what the hell happened.  
  
He got up and was about to leave when Mokuba dragged Seto back into the kitchen.  
  
"Now where did you think you were going?" I smirked at him, making sure that Joey didn't see. "You two are doing the dishes."  
  
"But there aren't any dishes-" Seto muttered but I punched him in the stomache making him stop in mid-sentence gasping for air.  
  
"Have fun," I whispered to Seto as Mokuba and I left.  
  
Of course though we didn't go back to our rooms. No, instead we watched them through the gap in the door...  
  
"What, are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Seto was stacking the plates and putting them next to the sink. "Don't you know how to wash dishes?"  
  
Now I only have one thing to ask. Since when does Seto 'know' how to wash dishes? Hmmm, maybe he's been letting out more of his, uhhh feminine side. Now that's funny.  
  
"Uhh, I know how to wash dishes!" Joey retaliated but not before knocking my coke to the ground so all it's contents spilt onto the floor.  
  
"Nice." Seto glared at Joey, he lookes down at the giant puddle of coke. "Go get a mop, there should be one in the closet in the hall."  
  
"Okay..." Muttered Joey who even though he was unhappy about it, actually did what Seto told him to do.  
  
Mokuba and I looked at each other and without any form of comunication jumped into the nearest door. If Joey realized that we were spying on him, he'd probably realize I was trying to set him up. He's not as stupid as he looks you know!  
  
As I switched on the light I stumbled backwards falling over a broom, a bucket and a mop. I sneezed, hanging around in closets did no help whatsoever to my allergies and wait a second - a mop!  
  
"Moki, by any chance is the closet that Seto was talking about?" I said dryly.  
  
The realization on his face told me that it was - not that I didn't know that in the first place. Then Suddenly the door nob turned.  
  
Damn it Killian, think of an excuse. Great, I never was any good in stressful situations. But if Joey figures out what I'm trying to do, I may lose the bet and then I'll be forced to try out for being a cheerleader and then I'll die of humiliation and then.... well I'll be dead and that's no fun is it. You see my problem don't you?  
  
So that should explain what I did, shouldn't it? Well, I did say I was bad at thinking in stressfull situations, didn't I? Doesn't that count for anything?!  
  
To put it simply I thought of what most people do in closets and to my extention of knowledge, people usually make-out in closets, don't they? Okay, now you must be thinking what world do I come from or in the very least what the hell am I talking about.  
  
So that's what I did. I just kissed Mokuba causing Joey to jump away a few feet backwards when he opened the door.  
  
"Whoa," Yup, one word reaction.  
  
I grinned bashfully not looking at Mokuba. Though I could tell he was blushing maddly, luckily for me I learnt how to make myself not blush a long time ago. Not that I was blushing mind you 'cause if I was blushing that would mean I actually felt something and.... you know what I'm just going to shut-up now.  
  
"Looking for this?" I asked grabbing the mop and handing the mop to Joey.  
  
He took the mop and looking from Mokuba and me he smiled wickidly. Then he shut the closet door - great, just great.  
  
"I uhh," And now I was stuttering? Since when? "It was only-"  
  
"An excuse for being here, yeah I know." He cut me off short.  
  
He opened the door and walked out of the closet. (And no there aren't any double meanings here so shut-up!) I followed and gave up trying to figure out what just happened for I had already realized I was an idiot a couple of minutes ago.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Joey's point of view ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Seto growled at me as I entered the kitchen with the mop in my hand.  
  
"Nothing," Not sure if he'd like to now what his brother's been doing... then again it might anoyy him and that's a GOOD thing isn't it?  
  
"You're brother was just making-out with Killian in the closet." Yeah just, that's all.  
  
"So who cares?" It takes a second for him to realize what I said. I guess all those times of ignoring me never payed off, did it?  
  
"What!?" I snickered at the shocked look on his face.  
  
He recollected himself and finished the dishes. "Liar," He murmered.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" He snorts. Okay, okay so it was kind of obvious but - okay it was stupid.  
  
"No, would I ever do such a thing?" Okay so I deserved that to.  
  
"You stupid puppy." But that was uncalled for.  
  
I growled which only made him laugh even more and in turn made me even more mad. So back to the fight before - I tackled him.  
  
"I am," I struggled out of his grasp and pushed him to the floor. "Not a dog!"  
  
But he somehow got me pinned down onto the floor and that's saying something for I'm really strong, well fairly strong at least.  
  
"You are a mutt!"  
  
I then can't breathe because he's like squashing me into the floor. I look for a way of excape when I felt a wave of 'deja vu' wash over me.  
  
He was on top of me - just like before. His head was close to mine - to close in fact for I could practically tell what he had for lunch (Mcdonalds?). His feet were entangled in mine and.... this was too much for me.  
  
"Get off." I bared my teeth at him, growling. I think he realized what happened for he jumped of me quickly without saying any sort of comeback.  
  
This was getting too weird. Twice in one day? Now that has to be more than just a coinceident. 


	6. Shopping

It's way after lunch time and yet neither of them are awake yet. What is it with guys and always having to sleep till lunch? Or then again maybe that's actually a good thing because well... when I said I had a plan I meant Mokuba had a plan and when Mokuba said he had a plan he meant I had a plan and when I-  
  
Well I'm sure you get the point. If not, why don't you go back to watching Play School. Yes admit it, you love that show. Okay, now getting back to reality.  
  
So, I'm screwed. One week thanks to my big mouth to get these two 'enemies' together. Normally that wouldn't be hard – I'd uhh... scratch that I would have no idea where to start. I never was the match maker, at least not for the oblivious idiots who are to scared to make a move. Yup, that doesn't exactly help. Nope, not at all.  
  
So I've been trying to think of a plan and the only thing I have so far is locking them both in a room for the rest of the weekend and swallow the key. Not sure if that'd go over so well though. I mean they would probably kill each other first. I don't think Mokuba or Joey's friends would be too happy with me.  
  
Oi, weekends in Australia were really different. I mean I didn't spend my time setting up to guys, let alone idiots. I usually was hanging out with my friends at the mall...  
  
IDEA ALERT!  
  
This is going to sound stupid, and I'm sure Joey and Seto are going to hate it but, aww here it goes. I'm going shopping err we're going shopping. For me of course, but just *somehow* Seto will end up trying on some sexy outfit and Joey will just drool to death and then they'll umm... well I don't know the rest but something like that. I don't know. Even if it doesn't get them together it'll let me get some new clothes.  
  
Any idea including new clothes is a good idea to me. Now I just need Mokuba's help.  
  
I walk down the hall torwards his room. I open the door quietly so I can see if he's awake.  
  
"Spying on my brother are we?" I Jump and turn around to see Seto.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I hissed at him. Jeez, what kind a person sneaks up on people like that.  
  
"Make out with my brother anytime resently?" My jaw drops. How the hell did he know – umm I mean how could he think that. I glare at him wishing him dead but he just laughed in my face. How kind – he was sooo gonna pay.  
  
But luckily Seto was saved from an untimely death. Mokuba walked out of his room.  
  
"Good morning..." He pauses looking from me to Seto suspisously. I HOPE he didn't hear that conversation.  
  
"Now if you'd so kindly leave Seto? I've got to talk to Killian." Seto raised his eyebrows, smirking and walked off. Damn these Kaibas, is it their job to make my life miserable or something?  
  
"What was that about?" Mokuba asks staring after Seto who'd actually laughing to himself... either he's acting human for once or he's finally gone mad. I'd say the latter.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." I mutter waving the subject away. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He looked at me oddly.  
  
"Just wondering if you've got any plans with Joey and Seto...." I sighed, it was time to reveal my plan...or at least the beginnings of it.  
  
I fill him in with all the details...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Why do I even have to come?" Whined Joey as I dragged him and Seto around the mall. The first part of the plan was sucessful, but then getting them to come wasn't exactly hard. It's not as if I gave them a choice.  
  
"Because," I put on my best puppy dog eyes, looking at them pathetically – which mind you is totally going to ruin my reputation, it's so not my style.  
  
"Otherwise I might get lost and... and that would be sooo horrible wouldn't it?" I recieved death glares from both of them.  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Seto mutters under his breath.  
  
"You know Seto you really should be nice to me..." And don't even bother asking why because I know you know why. Because I always get my revenge and I can see my revenge now. There's a store not to far from the store we're in now that has girls and guys clothes. Ready to try some clothes on Seto? I wonder what Seto would think of leather pants – or really what Joey would think...  
  
I'm evil aren't I?  
  
I drag them to the store. I gaze over all the guys clothes. A pair of leather pants would be good and... a see a sleaveless sky blue shirt. Since when do guys wear sky blue I don't know but what the hell!  
  
"Seto, C'mere!" I drag him over to some clothes, the very clothes I want him to try on. I put the clothes in his hands.  
  
"Why don't you try those on?" I ask as sweetly as I could manage. He gave me a look telling me that he thought I was crazy. But hey, I get that look at the time – and does it look like I care?  
  
"Come on..." I dragged Seto who still hadn't said anything to the dressing rooms. Only one problem, how was I supposed to get him to try the clothes on? I mean I'm not about to go into the guys dressing rooms.  
  
"Joey!" Joey appeared out of nowhere. He was acting as if he was allergic to new clothes. Figures.  
  
"Make sure Seto tries these on." At first he frowned but then as he saw what I wanted him to try on he grinned. Seto looked from me to Joey wildly and – however reluctant – accepted his fate. He wasn't exactly skipping for joy but hey, I won in the end didn't I?  
  
I watch them walk into the dressing room then I go look for some clothes for myself. They can take their time...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Joey's ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Point -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Of Veiw -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
I stood outside the door waiting for Seto to get changed. Usually I wouldn't wish such torture as to try on clothes on even my worst enemy...  
  
Wait, no. Actually my worst enemy is the only person I would allow to be tortured in such a way. Anyway, the look of horror on Seto's face was priceless. I mean all he had to do was try on some leather pants and some shirt. That's not so hard is it?  
  
Though I have one thing to ask – what is it with those leather pants? I thought it was a Evil or 5000 year old spirit thing because Bakura, Malik and Yami all wore leather pants. Weird.  
  
"Hurry up would you?" I yelled at Seto. I didn't want to wait here all day.  
  
Then suddenly the door swung open causing me to fall to the floor because I was leaning on the door. Not the smartest thing to do.  
  
"Stupid mutt," Seto muttered as I got up from the floor. I was about to object to being called stupid and being called a mutt but I looked up to see:  
  
Seto was admiring himself in front of the mirror. He was wearing this light blue shirt which showed most of his muscles. The leather pants fit tightly around his figure and... oh god, Seto Kaiba looked hot.  
  
I blinked my eyes in confusion. I mustn't think that, I mean it's one thing to fantasize about him but to think he looks hot while he's standing right in front of me!? I shook my head angerly as to shake the thoughts out of my head.  
  
"What do you think?" Seto asked still checking himself out in front of the mirror – conceited freak.  
  
"I...I..." I stuttered for a second. I couldn't tell him that I think he looked like a god, that if he wasn't careful that he'd be jumped any second now, that – okay chill Joey.  
  
"Since when do you care what a mutt thinks?" I growled back at him. If you can't answer the question ask your own question – that's my moto.  
  
"Since when is the mutt speechless?" Damn. It seems that Seto knows my moto too.  
  
"What? Stunned by my beauty are you?" Seto smirked. I frowned.  
  
"You wish!" I shook my head acting as if surprized by his stupidity. Seto walks over from the mirror and pats me on the head.  
  
"Then why were you drooling, puppy?"  
  
Then he walks into the dressing room leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I was about to yell at him objecting to the fact that I was not drooling and that I'm not a damn dog when a thought hit me. And when I say hit me, I mean that – it hit me hard.  
  
Was Seto flirting with me? 


	7. Fish?

Jeez, it took me all day to write this. And I had really work to do!! (like buy a CD, e-mail people, listen to music, eat... the list goes on forever) AND it's long – almost 3,000 words which is a hell of a lot for me!! SO APPRECIATE IT AND ENJOY IT!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~--~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
We got back late afternoon from shopping. Of couse that was most likely due to the fact that I had to look at a few more stores and that Joey made us make a stop at the food court.  
  
It's no wonder Seto calls him a dog. He sure eats like one.  
  
Moving on. I also bought some DVD's while at the mall and I was thinking. Yes, I can think. But I was thinking that I could get them to watch it together.  
  
I looked at the clock. It was about 6 or so. I walked down to Mokuba's room to see if he could assist with the plan.  
  
"Mokuba?" I knocked on the door. It happened to be open so I walked in, and what I saw made my jaw drop.  
  
Mokuba was wearing something like I made Seto try on earlier – well except that it was a little more respectable but anyhow...  
  
"Where the hell are you going dressed up like that?" I asked glaring suspiciously at him. He frowned then mumbled something which unless you had super hearing like Clark Kent it would be impossible to understand.  
  
"English, maybe?" Kinda helps you know. I don't understand mumble.  
  
"School dance,"  
  
I almost choked.  
  
"What?" School dance?! But... But what... arg!  
  
"Was I not speaking English? Here let me say it again: I'm – going – to – a – school – dance." Damn, that kid has been hanging out with me for to long.  
  
"So who's going to help me with getting Joey and Seto together?" I whined. Gee, is it just me or did we just do a role reversal?  
  
"It's only one night," Hmm, yeah well. I walk out of the room and head down the hall over to Seto's room. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Who could that be, I didn't order the pizza yet...  
  
I turned around and started walking in the other direction torwards the camera room which Mokuba kindly showed me where it was. Seto just wasn't nice enough too.  
  
But then he didn't see why I needed to know where the camera room was in the first place.  
  
I walk into the room and look for the TV that's recording who's at the door.  
  
It's a girl.  
  
And I'm an idiot.  
  
When Mokuba said he was going to a dance he was most likely going with _someone_ but I guess I was to stupid to realize...  
  
"Damn." I mutter out loud to myself.  
  
"Jealous much?" Then again maybe not. I turn around and see Joey standing in the doorway, grinning oddly.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about!" I glare at him then walk out of the room, down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"You're a horrible liar." Tell me something I don't know. I ignore him. What does he know?  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" I asked. Moping is going to get me nowhere.  
  
Joey shrugged. Oh, you are so going to regret this – or actually maybe you won't if you'll just finally admit you like Seto.  
  
"C'mon." I grabbed the DVD's off the table where I left my other purchases and headed towards Seto's room. The door was shut but I didn't bother knocking.  
  
"Seto!" I said dragging his name out. He was sitting at his computer – working – and he jumped like five feet when I entered the room suddenly.  
  
"Don't you know that you're supposed to knock when the doors shut?" He asked glaring at me.  
  
"Don't you know normal teenagers don't work in their spare time?" That shut him up – but who knows how long...  
  
"Well me and Joey were thinking about watching a movie-" Seto cut me off.  
  
"You mean Joey and I..." I was confused for a second but then I got it. Who knew Seto cared so much about proper grammar? Of course poor Joey didn't get it. Propably due to the fact he's never been awake in his English classes.  
  
"Huh? But it was Killian and me not you and..." Joey just couldn't grasp it. I almost had to laugh, it was so funny. In a good way of course, yeah in a GOOD way.  
  
"Nevermind," Seto said shaking his head giving up. Joey's never going to know proper grammar but I'm sure he couldn't care less.  
  
"So where's the TV in this place – or do you have your own personal theatre?" I smirked, it wouldn't surprise me if he did.  
  
"Yeah, I do actually." Damn, I'm jealous. I bet he has surround sound also.  
  
He led us down the hall (is it just me or are there a lot of hallways in his house? Bloody hallways...) to a room which was...  
  
I think the TV screen was as big as the wall! Shit, if I were him I would be spending every freaking second watching movies. I wonder, does this place have a bowling ally also. I think the White House in America has one. If I was this rich I would have a swimming pool filled with green jello and an ice-skating rink snowing icecream...  
  
Eh hem. Getting back on track now.  
  
Seto finished explained how to use the DVD player (give me a break, I've known how to use one since I was 8!) and got up, heading to the door. I grabbed him by his sleave.  
  
"Where you do think you're going?" I asked with a smirk. You'd think he would have caught on to all my tricks by now, wouldn't you?  
  
"I'm not going to watch some stupid movie with you," He said rollings his eyes. Well, if he thinks my pathetic plans to get him and Joey together are pathetic well he's....  
  
Um, right?  
  
Oh who cares? He's going to watch a movie whether he likes it or not. If all he ever does is sit in front of the computer screen he's going to turn into a zombie. The really weird thing is, is that even though he spends all his time inside he still has a tan. Hmm, I'm gonna have to ask him about that sometime.  
  
"That's what you think," I drag him over to the couch and make him sit down.  
  
"Stay," I laugh silently. Now look who's the dog. Joey picked out a DVD - Freddy Kruger vs. Jason. A lame horror movie, no let me rephrase that: a lame wannabe horror movie. [1] Oh well, if Joey gets scared he can run to Seto for comfort.  
  
Ha, ha.  
  
I'm so mean.  
  
"You guys start the movie, I'm gonna go make some popcorn," They both gave me a look saying 'how can you leave me with this imbecile'.  
  
I leave them and walk down to the kitchen. On my way down the hallway (another one of those bloody hallways!!) I pass a window that's facing the driveway....  
  
Mokuba – he and who ever that girl was were just leaving. I glare at the girl for a second. Her blonde hair was tied up. She was wearing this really light blueish dress with see-through high heels. Is she trying to be cinderella or something?  
  
I lean closer to the window...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Joey's Point Of View ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~  
  
We're watching Freddy Kruger vs. Jason, I've seen it already but I really don't care. It wasn't even scary. Hmm, I wonder what Seto thinks of horror movies. He doesn't seem like the type who'd get scared... If he did though it would priceless. I can see the headlines now:  
  
CEO SCARED OF HORROR MOVIE  
  
For some reason that sounded really pathetic.  
  
I sit down on the couch next to Seto. Somehow Killian actually managed to get Seto to watch the movie with us. I have never ceased to be amazed by that – normally you can never get Seto to do anything.  
  
Well, except be an idiot but that comes naturally to him.  
  
Seto checked his watch. He's sitting there, looking uncomforable. He's staring at the ground, trying not to look at me I can tell. Seto looked at his watch again.  
  
"Don't know that it's rude to look at your watch while in the company of others," Shit, that's the weirdest thing that's ever came out of my mouth. Sheesh, I almost sounded like... like smart or something. Seto glares at me.  
  
"Well, unlike you I happen to have more important things to do than watch a stupid horror movie."  
  
"Ohhh, is poor little Seto afraid of a little movie?" Okay, now that really was weird. But the look on Seto's face is perfect. And the weird thing is that he hasn't called me a dog.  
  
"Only dogs are scared of a movie," Right, I think I spoke a little to soon.  
  
"I'm not scared," I growl at him.  
  
"It's really stupid actually – I mean neither Freddy Kruger or Jason are scary." I stared at the TV screen for a second. The only thing that's scary is how ugly they look.  
  
"Yeah," Seto agreed...  
  
Wait, what?  
  
He... agreed. That must be the first in history. A record. Someone call the newspapers, get the reporters out here for a once-in-a-lifetime story. I leaned back against the couch.  
  
"I'm bored," I look over to Seto who was obviously bored also.  
  
"Wanna do something else?" I asked.  
  
"Did you have anything in particular in mind?" Seto asked dryly.  
  
"Well, your company does make games right? Have any new Xbox games?" It's weird. Seto's company makes games and yet Seto doesn't seem like a person who likes games let alone plays them. Seto looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"A new one did just come out,"  
  
"Let's play it then." He looked reluctant then he got up from the couch. He turned off the movie and went to the cabinets on the opposite side of the room. He began setting the thing up.  
  
"Catch," He threw a controler at me, which almost hit me in the face.  
  
"Hey, you trying to kill me or something?" Seto shrugged.  
  
"Maybe." Oh that's a nice thought. He sat back down at the couch and the game bagan. It was one of those racing games where you chose a track and a car. I'm pretty good at them, as long as I have a good car.  
  
I chose a yellow SJ40 [2] and Seto chose a silver Lotus Elise [3]. Figures he'd chose something like that. We were about to begin when I got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea [4].  
  
"How would you like to make a bet, like winner dares looser to do something..." I grinned. When I win I'll make Seto do something so horribly embarrasing for all the suffering he's put me through. I could always make him dress up in a dog costume. That would be so cute...  
  
Um, I think not. Ignore that piece of insanity.  
  
Seto raises his eyebrows and looks at me, probably realizing I had something horrible in plan for him.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
~-~-~--~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Killian's Point of view -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
"Shit," I said out loud to myself, jumping away from the window.  
  
Mokuba had looked up and I swear he had seen me. And if he had that would not be a good thing would it? Nope, didn't think so.  
  
I looked at the Grandfather clock. Jeez, I've been away long. They must be wondering if it usually takes this long for me to make popcorn.  
  
I laugh at the thought, then I finally walk over to the kitchen. I wonder where Seto keeps the popcorn.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Joey's Point Of View ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~  
  
It's kind of funny really.  
  
You know how Seto's always... cold? Looks like he has a million other places to be? You know. But we've been playing – and I regret to say that I'm only barely keeping up with him – and he actually looks like he's having fun.  
  
The race track takes a sharp turn and I suddenly bash into a wall. Seto on the other hand just keeps on going as I have to wait till I stop spinning.  
  
"How did you..." How the hell did he not run into the wall?  
  
"You must have forgotton mutt, that I design most of the games," Seto smirked. Great, now he tells me.  
  
"That's not fair!" Now how am I supposed to win with him in the lead and him having practically memorised the race course. I grab his controler out of his hands.  
  
"Give me that!" He reaches for the controler but I just hide it behind my back.  
  
He pulls me into a headlock but I just kick him in the shin causing him to fall down in pain. Well, okay not really, but I shocked him enough that he let go of me.  
  
I climb over the couch, still holding the controler. Seto chases after me. So here we are. Two guys chasing each other around the room like 3-year- olds.  
  
Sad isn't it.  
  
Then Seto catches me.  
  
He has his arms around my waist, and he's pulling me closer. I can't breathe. And for some reason I think that has to do more with the fact that I think my heart stopped then the fact that he's holding me too tight.  
  
Yeah, Seto Kaiba's holding me. We're just standing there. He looks at me, I look at him. He blinks, I blink.  
  
I could kiss him...  
  
Whoa, where the hell did that come from! NO, ACK! I do not like Seto. I do not! Do not. Not! Not! Not!  
  
"I was never a good liar," I mumble to myself.  
  
"What?" Opps, I didn't mean to talk out loud. I don't talk to myself! Really.  
  
I scramble out of his hold causing both of us to fall to the floor. Seto leaps at the controller, presses a few buttons and then suddenly I hear this really cheesy music. I look up to see the TV screen blinking the words:  
  
|Player 1 wins|  
  
Damn.  
  
"I win mutt," Seto laughed. Great, what's he gonna make me do now. Whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty. Please NOT a dog costume.  
  
"What's the dare?" Might as well get it over with.  
  
"Dare. Hmm, how about we change it to truth." I stare at him. Is he an idiot? I mean, to give up the chance to annoy me?! Has Seto gone soft?  
  
"Alright," I say reluctantly – for some reason I don't like the look he's giving me.  
  
Seto sits up and leans against the side of the couch next to me. He looks like he's thinking. He turns to look at me.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Seto's Point Of View ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Joey's mouth drops open – and nothing comes out. He keeps opening his mouth, then closing it.  
  
He looks like a fish.  
  
You know like a goldfish. Bloody annoying creatures if you ask me. They're always opening their mouth, then shutting it, then opening it and so on. So you see, I couldn't help but laugh. Only, the thing is Joey takes it the wrong way. Hurt flashes across his face.  
  
"That's not funny," He can't look at me, he just looks down at the ground.  
  
"I never-" I tried to say but Joey interupted me.  
  
"How can you laugh? Are you really that...that..." But I never found out what I was. He gets up and head for the door, clearly showing me this conversation is over.  
  
"Joey..." But I disagree – this conversation is not over. I get up and follow him. He's standing in the doorway, not facing me.  
  
"You're an idiot," He says and I can tell he's trying not to cry. Shit, I didn't mean for him to take it that way. But he did!  
  
"Leave me alone," He walks out into the hall. I follow him anyway.  
  
"I am too." I whisper just loud enough so he could hear.  
  
"I told you too-" He spins around, yelling; then he's quiet all of a sudden as he takes in what I just said.  
  
He looks like a fish again.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ End of Chapter -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay I know the time intervals between points of view and stuff are uneven. I mean it's been like ages and yet Mokuba still hasn't left...  
  
Oh well.  
  
[1] I've never actually seen "Freddy Kruger vs. Jason" so I have no idea if it really is lame and unscary. I'm only going on from what I've heard other people say. And I have no intenion of actually seeing the movie – so deal with it.  
  
Sorry, but I really hate horror movies. Call me pathetic but I was scared after watching Cabin Fever (though some parts were funny – like the wacked out guy-girl that bit everybody)  
  
*silence*  
  
Readers: Pathetic...  
  
[2] A yellow SJ40 is my dreamcar!! WoooHoooo!! Now all I have to do is see how I'll get my parents to buy it for me...  
  
[3] A Lotus Elise is a real car. My friend (Her name was Elise) found an article about it. It's pretty expensive. Like $70,000 in Australia dollars, but then this was a while ago so prices may have changed.  
  
[4] Just wondering if you realized that the line there was from "Parent Trap". You know the part when Halie gets the idea to switch places. 


	8. Revenge

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 8   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seto's Point Of View   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You're...You're..." Joey stutters.  
  
"Gay? Yeah." I say cooly. His eyes go wide.  
  
"Oh," That's all?  
  
"How'd you know that I... was?" He asked. Shit. How did I know? Well it was partly wishful thinking... but yeah. Actually I think it was because of Killian.  
  
"Killian," He gives me a confused look.  
  
"How would she know?" I shrug. She's weird like that. Always knows everything. Like how she knew I liked Joey. Yeah, I admit it – just not to her.  
  
"She was trying to set us up," Not that it was really working yet. But it's like I say, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.  
  
Problem is, is that is not as easy as it sounds.  
  
"She was?" He squeaks, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, some how she found out that I-" I stop in mid sentence. Shit I almost told him... told him that...shit!  
  
"You what?" Joey asked suspicously. Luckily he doesn't realize what I was going to say. At least I don't think he does. You never know about Joey. Is his obliviousness a cover or is he really like that?  
  
"Nothing," I shrug as if it doesn't matter.  
  
"So that's why she and Mokuba were making out in the closet!" Joey exclaims as if he was a genius.  
  
"What?" What does that have to do with anything? I still have to talk to her about that though...  
  
"They were spying on us the day when..." He blushes, pausing but I know what he's talking about.  
  
"Then they hid in the closet but you had to get the mop," Jeez, who would have known? Killian goes to all this trouble just to set us up. And for what reason? It's not gonna work. Joey would never like me...  
  
Not in this millenia.  
  
"Revenge," Joey mumbled to himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We need to plot revenge. On Killian." Sounds good but, two things...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? She was the one who forced us to go shopping with her..." Oh yeah. Good point. Especially since I ended up, well, being a little to obvious about how I felt about Joey. Good thing he isn't to bright about that sort a thing.  
  
"How?" He stares at me.  
  
"You should know that, or are you a stupid mutt also?" He smiles at that for some reason unknown. Clear that I don't know what he's talking about he fills me in.  
  
"We need to just act like we hate each other, ya know as if we would kill each other or something." Funny about his wording there. Act like we hate each other. Either he knows that I don't hate him or maybe...  
  
Nah, couldn't be.  
  
"Sounds good. But would it work?" I ask. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I spin around to see someone walking towards where me and Joey were standing.  
  
Killian.  
  
"I hate you Kaiba, I never want to see you again!" Joey's voice yells at me. My jaw drops open. What the hell caused this sudden outburst?  
  
Oh.  
  
I think I get it now. Joey's pretending to hate me. Not that he has to try to hard I'm sure.  
  
"As I ever wanted to see you in the first place!" Weird, now that I actually want to insult him I can't think of any good insults.  
  
"You're just a stupid mutt," He frowns for a second at the 'mutt'.  
  
"I'm not a mutt!" Joey says in an angry tone, then he stomps off, probably to his room.  
  
I would follow him except Killian's still watching – and hasn't said anything yet. Miracle.  
  
"Guys, C'mon you don't mean that do you?" I guess I spoke too soon. She tries to stop Joey from walking off but fails.  
  
Me?  
  
Well, let's just say there are more than just one way to get to where Joey's room is. Actually Joey's room is not too far from mine. Killian's doing I assume.  
  
I see Joey standing in front of his room. He's about to go in but I grab him by the wrist.  
  
"Wha-" He starts.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Who did you think it was?" I stare at him. He just shrugs.  
  
"Could have been the Grim Reaper." Am I suposed to take him seriously?  
  
"What was with that come-back? 'I never wanted to see you in the first place'." He mimics me.  
  
"Hey, it was on the spur of the moment, I couldn't think of anything." I retaliate.  
  
"What? The great Seto Kaiba couldn't think of anything?" He smirks. Why do I get this odd feeling that he likes making fun of me?  
  
Oh, yeah – he does.  
  
"Seto? I know you're here somewhere," I hear Killian's voice. She's probably looking for me. What fun.  
  
"Quick, inside." Joey says, opening the door to his room and dragging me inside.  
  
We lean against the door, listening.  
  
We hear her footsteps walk by the door, the past the door again, then...  
  
Nothing.  
  
"That was close..." I mumble, mainly to myself.  
  
"Yeah," Joey rolls his eyes.  
  
"What? It was your idea to plan revenge." He's quiet for a second like he's thinking.  
  
"Not that, you idiot. You think I don't notice?" What is he talking about?  
  
"Notice what?" I ask. I have no idea what he's going on about. Which is why it's extremely anoyying when he smirks.  
  
"That you like me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't even bother denying it. And incase you're wondering how I knew..." He clears his throat.  
  
"Well, it doesn't help that you still haven't let go of my wrist." I look down and I am still holding on to his hand. Am I an idiot or what? Actually don't answer that. I stare down at the floor.  
  
"Now we're even, you know for you figureing out I was gay..." I still don't say anything. Give me a break, what am I supposed to say in a situation like this?  
  
"God, and you thought I was stupid didn't you?"  
  
Suddenly he lifts up my head so that I was facing him, then...  
  
He kissed me.  
  
– This was a side of Joey Wheeler I've never seen before but hell did I like him this way.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter   
  
.  
  
Sorry it took so long. Been busy. I spent practically all of today looking for a stupid white dress for school!! Why the hell do I need to go to graduation anyway? .  
  
Excuse my rant.  
  
.  
  
Like the chapter?  
  
By any chance?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Review perhaps?  
  
.  
  
. 


	9. Wednesdays

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Wednesdays are my favorite day of the week. First of all, it never rains on a Wednesday, and though I like rain it sucks when it rains at school because you get wet and your books are wet and then you freeze to death. It's the middle of the week so it's not so close to the weekend that you can't make yourself do any work whatsoever but it's not the beginning of the week so that you hate it because the beginning of the week always suck. And teachers give the least homework on Wednesdays – it's scientifically proven. Well, at least that's what Joey says. But another one of the best things about Wednesdays is pizza. All the school food you've ever had probably is or had been gross. And that's true here – except for Wednesday. I guess the cafeteria ladies feel like giving the poor hard working students – that's us – an occasional reprieve from the horrendous school food. On Wednesdays they have pizza which is actually normal and not made of some inanimate object that the cafeteria people happened to find laying around.

Oh, how I love Wednesdays…

I grab some food before heading over to where everyone else was sitting. Yugi and Joey were in some deep discussion about duel monsters or something of the like.

"Hey guys," I say before getting Tea to scoot over so that I can sit down.

"Have you been to English yet?" Tèa asks me. I nod and she makes a face. "Isn't the project just horrible?" I pause to think – what project? My confusion must have shown because Tea explained.

"The one on Greek Mythology?" I shrug.

"Why Greek mythology of all things?" Yami asks. It seems that Yugi and Joey's conversation had been forgotten and everyone's attention is on the project. "Why not Egyptian mythology?" Everyone laughed at this.

"Egypt has mythology?" Joey asked receiving a groan from everyone.

"You're an idiot!" Tristan told Joey who just ignored it and got up to go get more food.

"So what are you doing your project on?" Tea asked. I grinned.

"Nothing," I stated. There had been a reason why I hadn't remembered the project. "I don't have to do it since I won't be here," They all glared at me as I smirked at them. After they all finished complaining at me and about the project Yami caught my attention.

"Two days," He said raising two fingers. Tèa nods.

"What?" I ask, confused again.

"Cheerleader tryouts," I look for Joey but luckily he's no where to be seen for he's still in the lunch line getting seconds.

"I'm going to win," I refuse to let them alarm me.

"Really?" Tristan asks. "It's only two days and Joey and Seto are no closer to being together than they were last week."

"Looks like you're going to be a cheerleader," Yami teased. I scowled at him before looking at Tea for a little help. None came.

"He's right. It's only two days and they're still fighting," I frown, Tea was supposed to help me defend myself from these nimrods.

"What's so bad about cheerleading anyway?" Tristan asks. My eyes widen. There's no way I'm going to get into that. There's no way in hell.

"Something about a forgotten pair of bloomers, right?" I stare as Yami says that.

"You told him?" I demand Tea. She cowers away slightly before smiling weakly.

"It just slipped out, I didn't mean too. It was just too funny, especially they way you told it – you're just such a good story teller!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I mutter.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. I don't reply – you're not going to get the story out of me.

"She forgot her bloomers," Yami started smirking at me, obviously knowing how much I was hating this. Yugi shrugged.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Andshewaswearingathong…" Tea mumbles quickly before clamping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry…." She tried to apologize. But it's too late. Yugi, Yami, and Tristan were all howling with laughter. I glare at her.

"And then you did a flip, right?" Tristan asked once he managed to stop laughing.

"Cartwheel," I said before realized that I had said anything. Damn, I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"What color was it?" Tristan asks.

"What color was what?" I demand but by looking at their faces I know exactly what they're talking about. Boys…they were too easily amused.

"I'm heading to class," I mutter as I leave the table.

It was pink though, I remember that – not that anyone would ever let me live it down anyway. It was just my luck too; of all days I had to be wearing bright neon pink underwear. Life hates me - 'Tis such a pity too…

I make my way towards my locker – or really the locker I was using during my stay – so that I could get my books for my remaining classes. I had math next which sucked because none of my friends were in the class other than Seto who just typed on his laptop the whole time. Though that was probably a good thing considering the story they just heard – they probably would keep laughing every time the looked my way. And by having a class with Seto I could probably arrange something so that he'll have to befriend Joey….not that befriend was what I had in mind. Of course, this wasn't going to be easy.

Ever since Saturday night when they had their little 'bitch fight' I haven't had any success with getting them together. In fact on Sunday Joey woke up before lunch (and here I didn't think that was possible…) so he could leave without seeing Seto. And let's just say the beginning of the week hasn't been too good. Not that I haven't tried – hell, I should get an E for effort. Perhaps I could arrange something after school. Joey could come hang out at Seto's and… well, you can imagine the rest.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head towards class. The hallway is beginning to get crowed for everyone else is also heading to their locker and getting to class. Just as I'm about to yell at some dude who had dared to push me out of the way I heard voices yelling. And not just any voices either.

"Stupid mutt, watch where you're going!" Seto's yelling at Joey who looks like he could use a giant black hole to swallow him up. I know the feeling… So like usual I come to the rescue.

"Hey guys, what's wrong here?" I ask. It's really scary the resemblance of a school counselor's voice to mine. Remind me to do something about that later.

"Nothing," Joey scowled – whether at me or at Seto is unknown. He picked up his backpack from the floor and headed towards his class – art I think it was.

"What did you do?" I demand Seto as I walk with him to class. He doesn't answer but then I knew he wouldn't. That pompous ass- err yeah…

I never get my chance though to reprimand him. Once in class there is no time for talking for the teacher, well, I'm sure she's a good teacher and all but her personality sucks. To put it lightly anyway.

I take out my notebook and act as if I'm writing note when, well, I'm not. Duh. Actually – odd as this sounds – I'm writing a note to Seto to inform him that his untimely death will occur if he doesn't admit his undying love to Joey. Well, in less poetic words. And not death either, more like maiming or mutilation….err, is it just me or did that sound really wrong?

I fold the note up nicely and discreetly throw the note over to Seto. Of course, I'm sure throwing a note so that is lands right at the teacher's feet doesn't really qualify as discreet, does it? It's not my fault that I have bad aim and that Seto has to be a goody little two shoe and sit in the front of the class. Totally not my fault, right?

"Miss Jenkins, may I ask you to refrain from throwing paper in class?" The teacher says sternly. I nod, staring at her with my eyes wide open.

"Good," She says and turns back to the board. I breathe a sigh of relief. "And to make you never do it again, why don't you stay after school?" My jaw drops open in disbelief. Detention, me? Sweet little me? Seto turns around and smirks at me. I glare at him before realizing….

Damn.

Now how the hell am I supposed to set them up today?

Gah, I hate Wednesdays.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: I know I haven't written for this story in ages. Sorry….Just got…err distracted. Hope this chapter wasn't bad considering that it's been so long.**


	10. Werewolves

**I do not mean to insult cheerleaders in this chapter. It's just I don't think Seto would actually like cheerleading – it's not that I'm trying to insulting cheerleaders at all. In fact, some of my friends are cheerleaders and I'd never insult them.**

* * *

I have decided I do not like Thursdays either. It's already given that I absolutely abhor Wednesdays. And I most definitely do not like Fridays hence the fact that today's Friday and why in my right mind would I like a day where I'm standing in front of the mirror in the girls locker room with my eyes shut wearing a cheerleader's uniform – and yes, you heard me right. A damn cheerleader's uniform. Why?

It's a long story… not.

Yesterday did not go well. I swear aliens have taken over Joey's and Seto's bodies. First they are practically drooling over each other and now the only time Joey drools is when he sees food. Seto just doesn't drool. At least, not that I know of. I just could not get them together. Literally too, because during gym I tried to push Joey into Seto and instead of them falling on top of each other Joey just trips into a nearby rosebush. Why there would be rosebushes on the soccer field is beyond me. And that is why I do not like Thrursdays. But enough of that – next thing I know I'll be singing a solo of my unfavorite things.

Today, as you should know by now, is Friday the day of the cheerleader tryouts. Yes, I-I-I… I can't bring myself to say the horrid F-word. But alas, I… failed. I know it's sad. Especially since the fact that Tristan, Yugi, and Yami have had oh so much fun rubbing it in my face.

I open my eyes and look into the mirror. Let's just say it could be worse. I mean, at least the uniforms aren't ugly – you can't really mess up blue and white. Just imagine if the uniforms had been green; I would have looked like some kind of Christmas ornament with my red hair! I try to smile into the mirror, then frown realizing how preppy I look. And trust me, that's enough to scare anyone. I sigh, the time has come to brave the horrors that lie beyond the locker room door or A.K.A. Tristan, Yugi, and Yami.

"Did you remember to wear appropriate underwear?" Yami, wonderful – not – Yami greets me as I walk out of the locker room. I glare at him.

"Now it not the time…" I begin before I'm interrupted.

"Not the time for what?" Mokuba asks as he practically bounces over to where Yami and I are standing.

"To discuss what kind of underwear she's wearing," Yami answers, smirking at me. Mokuba gives us a look like he's wondering what world we just beamed down from. I just give him a look like I don't know what the hell Yami's talking, about hoping Mokuba will just pass it off as another one of Yami's crazy mutterings.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him because I do not remember telling him about the cheerleader tryout ordeal and nor did I invite him for I already have enough people watching me make a fool out of myself. I swear that there's a secret cheerleading handbook saying everything to do and not to do if you want survive cheerleading tryouts without and fatal injuries to your body or to your pride. Sad thing is I haven't been able to check out the book from the library yet. But then it **is **a secret book…

"I'm here to watch you, of course," Mokuba starts. "Everyone else is here anyway." I groan at this. Just what I need – more people to watch me do something stupid.

"Don't remind me." I reply.

"C'mon guys. We should get into the gym." Tèa appears suddenly. I nod and follow everyone into the gym. Lucky for them, they get to go sit in the bleachers with the other onlookers while I have to go and sit with the other people going to tryout.

* * *

**Seto's Point of View**

* * *

I'm sitting in the bleachers with everyone else to supposedly support Killian in trying out to be a cheerleader. For some _odd _reason I have a feeling that apart from Tèa, Mokuba and myself that none of us really are here to support her. Not that I care if she makes the squad or not – she's not going to be here much longer so it doesn't really matter. She's really just doing it for fun. Though, for some _odd _reason I don't think she finds anything fun in the matter.

And neither do I, not that there's anything odd about that. I simply don't find watching girls dancing around in a most ridiculous manner saying these weird rhyming cheers about their school or sports team entertaining in any way. End of story.

Of course, one good thing about being here is the fact of the seating arrangements. By some chance of luck (or not) I happen to be sitting next to Joey. But of course no one is supposed to know we're together yet which kind of takes all the fun out of sitting next to him.

Damn, I'm bored.

I mean, Killian's not even trying out yet just some other girls who I don't even know. I glance over at Joey who also looks somewhat bored. And now I have an idea. I nudge Joey. He jumps slightly before looking at me.

"Bored?" I whisper. He shrugs and then nods.

"Meet me outside?" I say, though it comes out more like a question. He raises his eyebrows questioningly causing heat to rush to my face. Perhaps this was a bad idea. But then he nods.

I smile slightly before pulling out my cell phone, opening it and holding it to my ear as if someone had just called me. I stand to leave, telling Mokuba that I'm going outside to answer a phone call. And he believes me.

After only a few minutes of waiting Joey appears.

"That was slick," Joey comments motioning towards my cell phone. "Do you usually fake phone calls?" He asks.

"No," I say. "Consider yourself special." He smiles at that. "How'd you get out of there?"

"Told them that I was going to get something to eat," Joey answered. I laugh.

"And of course they believe that." Joey scowls.

"I don't eat _that_ much," he protests.

"Right," I say. "I wouldn't even dare to suggest such a thing." And then there's silence as we just begin walking down the path from the gym.

"So… when are we going to let them know about…us?" I ask finally. He shrugs.

"Just before Killian leaves, maybe?" I nod, not really caring when. Revenge isn't really my style though a lot of those things Killian did _were _kind of embarrassing. I swear I'm never going shopping again….

Then there's another awkward silence. And then Joey stops walking.

"Oh just cut to the chase," he starts. "We both know why we're out here – and it's definitely not to walk in the moonlight." At this, I glance up at the sky and sure enough there was the moon. A full moon too. I guess we'd better watch out for werewolves then.

Joey then puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him and without further ado places his lips on mine. Damn, I could get used to this. And then I kiss him back and begin to wrap my arms around him.

All I hope is that those werewolves don't interrupt us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
